


Size Isn’t Everything

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble in response to the ThursdayTrivia challenge on FB to put an innocent piece of dialogue in a slashy context. The prompt this week was “It’s not big enough, Starsk.” Warning. Very silly.
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Size Isn’t Everything

“It’s not big enough, Starsk.”  
“It’s just right. It’s beautiful. And I love the colour-all goldy brown.”  
“I just wish I had a bigger one”  
“It’s bigger than mine.”  
“I know. But yours......”  
“What’s wrong with mine?”  
“Nothing. I love yours. But .....”  
“WHAT??”  
“It leans to the left. And it’s wobbly. And sometimes I worry it’s going to collapse at a crucial moment.”  
“Why haven’t you ever said?”  
“I didn’t want to upset you, babe. You can’t do anything about it.”  
“Fuck that! If you can get a home improvement loan to build a bigger deck then so can I!”


End file.
